Mi historia de San Valentin
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado como seria una conversación entre Lavi y tu?...Pues el acaba de entrar corriendo a tu cuarto en la Orden y quiere contarte sus travesuras en el dia de San Valentin...Altamente recomendado para las amantes del BakaUsagui...


_Eso era todo…_

…

…

…

"_**MI HISTORIA DE SAN VALENTIN"**_

…

…

...

_No había nada más que decir…_

…

…

…

_Fue tan rápido…_

…

…

…

_-De alguno modo terminamos de esta forma… errrm en si empezó todo cuando Lavi-san entro aquí a mi cuarto para platicar…_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOO_

¿Soy yo o aquí hace calor? Ah…en fin…y err…no se por donde comenzar….

-¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio, _Lavi-san_?

¿El principio? Si, si…Ok…bueno, en si todo empezó esta mañana (ya sabes que hoy es 14 de Febrero) con una inocente broma a Yuu

-¿Kanda? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kanda-sama en esto?

¿Kanda-samaaaa? ¿Desde cuándo te refieres así de él?

-Eeeh…no lo sé…intimida bastante

¿Y porque a mí no me dices "Lavi-sama"?

-Eso no importa, Lavi-san…me estabas contado que…

¿Ah? Ah, si…Bueno, Timothy y yo le íbamos a jugar una inocente bromita a Yuu. La cosa era ir y decirle que Lenalee nos había mandado a decirle que lo amaba y un montón de cursilerías, ya sabes muy al estilo de Lena…

-Lenalee-san se enojaría si supiera que hicieron eso…

Supongo pero dejame contarte bien todo lo que paso. Fuimos con Yuu y le dijimos muchas cosas que supuestamente Lenalee nos había mandado decirle y bu…jajajajaja debiste ver su cara jajaja primero se puso rojo como tomate…luego me pareció que se ponia verde ante tanta cursilería

-¿Kanda-sama se lo creyó?

¿Otra vez "Kanda-sama"?pufff…bueno, Timothy y yo creímos que había descubierto nuestra mentira pero cuando vimos que se iba corriendo a su cuarto nuevamente rojo supimos que había logrado nuestro objetivo

-¿Y ese objetivo era?

Molestarlo ¿Qué más?

-…¬¬U

Como sea, Timothy y yo decidimos jugarle otra broma a alguna inocente víctima.

-Que resulto ser…

Allen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cargando en los brazos varias cajas de chocolates que Jerry le había regalado aquella mañana, eran tantas cajas que apenas veía por donde iba.

Timothy y Lavi miraban al albino maliciosamente desde atrás.

-¿Qué le podemos hacer?-se pregunto Timothy como si aquello fuera de una gran importancia y seriedad

-Jujuju…que te parece si le decimos que Yuu está enamorado de él

-¿Qué? hum… no lo sé, sinceramente jamás me creería eso de Kanda.

-No perdemos nada con intentar -le animo el pelirrojo sonriendo para después alcanzar a Allen por el pasillo-¡Hey, Allen!

-Oh...Lavi, hola-le saludo el menor con un pedazo de chocolate aun en la boca-Timothy, hola ¿Qué hacen?

-Bueno, es algo vergonzoso-comenzó el ojiverde como olvidándose un momento de Allen

-Pero lo hacemos como un favor, ¿no Lavi?-le siguió el menor de los tres

-Exactamente.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto el albino enarcando una ceja

-Yuu nos mando a decirte algo

-Humpf…sinceramente no me importa lo que Bakanda tenga que decirme…-les miro dudoso mientras seguían caminado-Además…él siempre me dice las cosas a la cara ¿Por qué los mandaría a ustedes?...Y aparte es un tonto que…

El peliblanco comenzó con toda una sarta de insultos y quejas del samurái, Lavi y Timothy le miraban entre divertidos y confundidos

-Sí, sí, Allen pero…-le interrumpió el pelirrojo a medio insulto

-Es que es muy importante lo que nos mando a decirte-le dijo Timothy con fingida preocupación, el niño era buen actor

-Pero el siempre me dice todo a la ca…

-Bueno, es que Yuu no es bueno en estos asuntos. Jamás ah sido bueno para hablar de…sentimientos-Lavi sonrió, después de todo, aquello era totalmente cierto.

-Jajaja ¿Kanda? ¿Sentimientos? Ja Dejen de bromear-les dijo Allen mientras este se las ingeniaba para desenvolver una barra de chocolate aun con las cajas en los brazos-Todos aquí sabemos que ese tonto el único sentimiento que tiene es de odio y seguro se va a quedar solo toda su vida por ser tan…y…

-Eres cruel Allen-le replico Lavi con una gota de sudor gigante en la cabeza, Allen no tenia piedad con Kanda.

-¿Nos vas a dejar decirte lo que nos dijo, Allen?-pregunto Timothy ya algo impaciente

-Ah…ok, ¿Que dijo el señor "odio a todo el mundo"?

El albino dejo todas las cajas de chocolates en el suelo y se dispuso a devorar la barra de chocolate amargo mientras se recargaba en la pared del pasillo frunciendo el ceño.

Lavi y el niño se miraron antes de soltarle al otro:

-Dice que le gustas

Al peliblanco se le resbalo la barra y esta cayó al suelo…Por un momento a los bromistas les pareció que la cara de Allen se ponía mas blanca de lo que ya era y eso era algo alarmante ¿¡y si le daba un infarto o algo!¿Habían llegado demasiado lejos con la broma?...¡Claro que no!¡De hecho solo estaban empezando!

Antes de volver a decirle algo, el albino pareció querer echarse a reír, pero no le dejaron y continuaron con la mentira

-Nos dijo que le gustaste desde el primer momento que te vio, cuando se encontraron en la entrada de la Orden-le dijo Lavi recordándole el momento en que Kanda estuvo a punto de matarlo por creer que era un akuma

-Comentó que siempre había estado escondiendo sus sentimientos insultándote…pero que ahora ya no lo soportaba más… no soporta seguir mintiéndose a si mismo

-No puede ser cierto…-fue lo que logro a decir el albino

-Juju A mi me suena bastante lógico, Allen…¿De qué otra manera iba a esconder Yuu sus sentimientos por…ti?...¡Oye!¡Finalmente lo que siempre dice Lenalee es cierto!

-¿Qué cosa?-le preguntó Timothy

-Que del odio al amor solo hay un paso

-No…no…¡No es cierto!-ahí estaba la reacción que los bromistas buscaban. El color le había regresado a la cara al albino y más fuerte que nunca. El peliblanco tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas-¡Pero los dos somos hombres!

-¡Vamos, Allen!¿Cuántas mujeres aparte de Lenalee (que es sobreprotegida con uñas, dientes y komurines por su hermano)hay aquí en los cuarteles generales?-Lavi sonrió de oreja a oreja acercándose al oído de Allen-Yuu- te -A-M-A.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Un rojísimo Allen salió corriendo a toda velocidad tapándose los oídos

Lavi y Timothy re rieron a carcajadas unos segundos, sin embargo Timothy acallo la risa rápidamente cuando empezó a deducir…

-Si no hay muchas mujeres aquí en la Orden eso significa que tu…y ellos…y yo!

-¿Qué?-Lavi le miro confundió mientras se secaba una lagrima de la risa de hacia unos segundos-¿Qué tanto susurras?

-¿¡Yo también me hare gay!

-¡Oye, como que "también"!

-¡Pero tú lo dijiste! ¡Aquí casi no hay mujeres entonces cuando sea grande tal vez…¡Me voy a hacer gaaaaayyyy!¡aaaaahhhh!

Timothy salió corriendo por el pasillo igual que Allen.

-Gritar eso por los pasillos…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Pobre Timothy-kun…mira que meterle semejante idea a la cabeza, Lavi-san

Supongo…pero finalmente tendría mucho sentido si termina siendo…

-En fin…no estamos saliendo tema…otra vez ¬¬

Cierto, bueno…Después de eso me fui a desayunar al comedor como todos los días, todo parecía bastante normal excepto por el hecho de que el comedor estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de ser un día de fiesta y esto era por la ausencia de Allen y Kanda y sus peleas. Estaba ya comiendo cuando vi que Lenalee entraba al comedor.

-Aja.

La salude con la mano para que se fuera a sentar a la mesa donde yo estaba pero esta vez…No sabía que le había pasado…se sonrojo y fingió no haberme visto. Como me preocupo su reacción, me levante y me acerque a ella por detrás y le pregunte si estaba bien…

-¿Y qué te dijo?

¡Se puso toda nerviosa y no pudo mirarme a la cara!¡No se que tanto me dijo y luego salió del comedor y sin desayunar!

-Wow….¿qué crees que le pudo haber pasado?

De momento no tenía ni idea y supuse que estaba en "sus días"

¬¬U

Pero ahora sé que fue Timothy

-¿Timothy-kun?

Ese niño quiso vengarse de mí por meterle aquella idea de que se haría gay…Y se le ocurrió hacerme una pequeña broma…Por lo que entiendo le dijo a Lenalee que a mi gustaba.

Ah…bueno. Como ya me estaba aburriendo decidí ir a ver qué había pasado con Kanda. Iba a buscarlo en el cuarto de entrenamientos pero en la sala me encontré nuevamente con Lenalee y Allen que estaban platicando

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen y Lenalee estaban en la sala, sentados en unos de los múltiples sillones con tapizado de rayas blancas y negras. Por lo visto Allen estaba aun bastante alterado y Lenalee(aunque esta no sabía que le había pasado al albino) intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-no…-susurro Allen, Lavi pudo ver como agitaba su blanca cabellera totalmente intranquilo

-¿Pero que te paso, Allen?

-Nooo…

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos acercándose.

Kanda apareció en la sala pero al mirar a los otros dos se detuvo en seco mientras su cara adoptaba un, nada acostumbrado, tono rojizo.

El peliazul desvió la mirada hacia un divertido Lavi que les miraba burlón

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, BakaUsagui?-le dijo fríamente

Lenalee volteo para mirarlo pero luego miro piso totalmente apenada

Sin duda aquella escena no tenía parecido con ninguna otra:

Kanda evitaba por todos los medios mirar a Lenalee que a su vez le daba, apenada, la espalda a Lavi. Kanda creía que la china estaba nerviosa por verle a él. Allen por su parte, también se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Kanda y este pensaba que se debía a que el asiático estaba avergonzado de encontrarse con él.

Lenalee dijo atropelladamente que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y Allen le siguió con la excusa de que la ayudaría.

El ojiverde y el asiático se quedaron solos en la sala. El animado pelirrojo le sonrió fingiendo ternura

-¿Por qué tan nervioso, Yuu? ¿Te da vergüenza ver a Lenalee? ¿Pero por qué? Ella te ama tantoooo

-Entonces es cierto…

-Viste que se puso roja cuando apareciste ¿verdad? ¿Tu porque crees que haya sido, Yuu?

-Tch…No me llames por mi nombre-le dijo frunciendo el ceño, cosa extraña porque Kanda solía amenazar de muerte a quien le llamara por su nombre…

El samurái se retiro de la sala con mirada ausente.

-Esto resulto mejor de lo que creía…jajaja-se dijo Lavi cuando se encontraba ya solo

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-jajajaja ok, ok, sin duda debió ser divertido

Bastante pero…

-¿Pero?

Las cosas se complicaron demasiado…

-Sí, eso supuse…después de todo entraste corriendo a mi cuarto sin siquiera tocar, Lavi-san…

¿Eh? Si…Lo siento, necesitaba un escondite. Como eres nueva Komui aun no te molestara con sus estúpidos inventos

-Ok, creo que ya comprendí, probablemente Komui-san se entero de que supuestamente te gustaba Lenalee y ahora te persigue, entiendo eso pero…te vez….como decirlo, te vez acalorado y estas todo rojo... Algo más te pasa ¿verdad?

Errrr, algo así…desde hace tiempo…Veras…

_En efecto_…

_Eso era todo…_

_No había nada más que decir…_

_Fue tan rápido…_

_Los labios de Lavi-san estaban sobre los míos y yo realmente no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor y sabor dulzón de dichos labios. _

_Habíamos estado platicando sentados en mi cama…En aquellos segundos yo no fui capaz de moverme y solo pude estrujar un poco la sabana bajo mi mano._

_Sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi mejilla mientras otra se acomodaba entre mis cabellos. _

_Aquel gesto llamado beso era extraordinariamente tierno o al menos eso parecía…de algún modo podía notar la pasión y el deseo que Lavi-san tenia dentro de sí. Era solo un toque suave, solo sus labios presionados ligeramente sobre los míos, pero sentía como si estuviéramos enzarzados en el más apasionado y picante de los besos…_

_Al sentir que sus labios se retiraban de los míos gruñí para mis adentros, Levante la mirada para encontrarme con aquel ojo esmeralda mirándome fijamente…y esa sonrisa…_

_¡Dios, Lavi-san tiene una sonrisa tan endemoniadamente sexy!_

_-_Oi…¿Lavi-san?

-¿Si?

-¿La historia que me contaste era cierta o solo una excusa para acercarte a mi?

Me gustaría decirte que fue solo una excusa pero…

La conversación se interrumpe ya que un robot, mejor conocido como uno de los tantos komuris que hubo, destrozo la puerta y de paso toda la pared de la habitación.

Komui, sobre aquel robot apuntaba a Lavi con un cañón."Te encontré, pulpo" le dijo con expresión frenética

-Por desgracia toda la historia es verdad

OOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

Un fic de San Valentin!wiiii!Bueno esta historia no se…me salió de la nada, me pareció interesante hacer un fic donde pareciera que una está manteniendo una conversación Lavi, me parece que en un futuro no muy lejano seguire haciendo fics parecidos con los demás personajes… juju que les pareció el final? n.n _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA INVENCION Y LOCURA MIA XD**_

Reviews?De eso vivo U.U


End file.
